Eternity
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: Oneshot...first reviewer and/or first one to answer the question in the fic gets a fic request..."Eternity,doesn't have an end? Does it?" Rated for,possible thoughts...


**Eternity**

A/N: I don't own Naruto, only the OCs in this fic.

Tenkou: What're the pairings again?

Shikai: Don't tell her—

Tenkou: Read and review plz!

**One: It's been how many years already?**

**Theme: Eternity**

**Pairing: make a guess. . .**

Below a cloudy, dark, starless night sky. . .

'I know you're here, somewhere. . .'

"It's been centuries, since we last met. . ." A female with midnight blue hair falling in her face, dark gray steel-like eyes and a pale skin tone contrasting her hair said to no one in particular as she came from behind a tree and into the moonlit clearing.

"Yes, but it just feels like a century, my dear, I'm not that old." A masculine voice came from behind her, very close to her neck.

"No it doesn't, every week without you is a century for me." She softly replied, not looking behind her.

"Hm, not everyday?" he asked, stepping closer and snaking his arms around her form. She was silent, just to feel his warmth again.

"For me, everyday without you is a century. How can you survive a day without thinking of me?" he asked, lowering his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her strange minty scent.

"Arrogant fool, I'm not that obsessed with you." she replied as she moved one of her arms to one of his hands on her waist.

"But I am, love." He gently kissed the crook of her neck, she giggled softly at the feel of his strangely warm lips on her skin.

"Hm, I'm flattered, I never knew you could be sentimental." She said with hints of sarcasm.

"I always am, when I'm having the advantage with you." he brushed his lips once more to her neck.

"You just made that sound so wrong," she said.

"That isn't wrong, you just have a very _naughty _mind." He teased as a smirk played his lips.

"Hm, naughty is it? Coming from someone who's practically obsessed with me, I'd say I'm not even a quart from yours." She said.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" He playfully asked her.

"That's just the way I am, so deal with it." She replied.

"I always like a challenge," He held her tighter.

"So, how long haven't we kissed?" she asked, straight-to-the-point.

"Almost an eternity," he replied raising one of his hands to her hair, "That's why I felt so cold, without you, my little puppet." He continued seductively, twirling a lock of her hair with his fingers.

"Cold without me, eh?" she asked, "I can't blame you, all those cold, sleepless nights without you, left me frozen." She turned to face him and was met by his lips crashing upon hers, his eyelids closed and his arms holding her tighter. She answered back passionately, wounding her arms around his neck, letting him memorize her. After a while, the two pulled away hesitantly, still in each other's arms; heating up each other.

"You know," he said, gazing down to her steel orbs, "You've always had this tempting, intoxicating minty-sweet taste."

"And you've always smelled and tasted like cinnamon." She smiled.

"Always stay that way for eternity," he leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped by the feel of her finger on his lips, his face saddened.

"I'll always will, and you?" she smirked at his sad expression, putting her hand down.

"Forever and ever until the end of eternity," he said, leaning in once more.

"Not yet," she raised her hand once more.

"What's the matter? You want me to die of freezing? Or end up desperate about you?" he asked her impatiently. She smirked.

"Hush, love, patience is a virtue, but I prefer the latter." She said.

"Well, I wasn't—" he was cut off by her lips, cold, soft, sweet and intoxicating; which he answered back passionately.

"You weren't?" she pulled away, smirking at his again saddened expression.

"Just stay with me until the end of eternity," he breathed.

"Eternity doesn't have an end." She smiled, as he gently kissed her again, assuring her that their eternity will never have an end.

**A/N: End of the first One-Shot**

First person who can guess the coughobviouscough pairing gets the next chapter/s to be a request, any request, any pairing.

This fic is kinda crappy in my opinion...I'm losing ideas! :(

Hint: It isn't Hinata. . . obviously. . .


End file.
